It can be appreciated that quality control is an important aspect of manufacturing. It can also be appreciated that there can be significant costs associated with quality control, including, among other things, costs associated with discarding defective units and costs associated with testing units to see if they meet certain standards. Testing units may include, for example, generating and analyzing vast amounts of data regarding the units, which can consume valuable resources. Accordingly, techniques that streamline the testing process, among other things, would be desirable.